Good Bye For Us
by reauvafs
Summary: Dazai membalikkan punggungnya dari sini dan pergi. Sekarang tinggal kau yang menentukan langkah apa yang harus kau lakukan setelahnya.


Title: Good Bye For Us

Rated: T

Character(s): Chuuya N, Dazai O

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: Bsd belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: Dazai membalikkan punggungnya dari sini dan pergi. Sekarang tinggal kau yang menentukan langkah apa yang harus kau lakukan.

 **Warning(s): Fifteen Light Novel spoiler, Chuuya with less-swearing, there is akutagawa name in there I love him so much, 2** **nd** **pov, can be counted as sequel from Put an End of This Uneasiness but don't really connect but in the same universe, there is no need for re-reading to check for a mistake; we die like a men.  
**

* * *

Kau ingat hari itu dengan sangat jelas. Hujan deras disertai angin kencang mengguyur Yokohama dengan sangat dramatis. Suara ledakan dari parkiran apartemen sempat mengganggu rutinitas sebelum tidurmu, apalagi saat tahu bahwa mobilmu lah yang menghasilkan suara sebesar itu. Ingin rasanya bagimu untuk merutuk dalang dari pengeboman mobil merah kesayanganmu ini. Kebetulan paling baik adalah hujan menutupi asap yang keluar dari sana sehingga kau tidak perlu sekalian merusak pernapasan orang lain di waktu malam begini.

Mori memang bilang padamu soal Dazai yang tidak kembali dari misi dadakan yang dikerjakannya—kau tidak begitu peduli—namun kejahilannya barusan membuatmu penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. Tidak, ini bukan berarti kau peduli dirinya terlibat masalah atau tidak, Dazai yang dikenalmu bukanlah orang yang patut untuk dikasihani dan ditolongi. Simpan otak cerdiknya itu sebagai senjatamu maka kemenangan akan selalu berpihak pada siapapun.

Dan ternyata ia kabur dari Port Mafia setelah tiga hari dirinya tidak menampakkan diri. Kau terkekeh, tidak menyangka akan datang hari di mana pria semenyebalkannya pergi dari sini dan lenyap dari hadapanmu. Petrus yang sudah lama kau simpan untuk acara sakral pun kau buka dan tenggak begitu saja. Ini merupakan hal paling menyenangkan bagimu sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Good Bye For Us**

Dengan kepergian seorang eksekutif muda dengan talenta mafia yang sudah sangat natural, adalah hal yang wajar jika desas-desus dari banyak orang bermunculan dan memekakan telinga. Ada yang bilang bahwa ia pergi untuk bunuh diri dengan wanita, ada yang menyanggah ia sudah mati pada misi terakhirnya, bahkan ada pula yang berspekulasi Dazai cuma merasa bosan dan pergi sementara saja.

Kau tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa pada rumor murahan seperti itu. Dazai bukanlah orang yang bisa didefinisikan dengan satu pernyataan, ia terlalu memiliki banyak lapisan di dalam dirinya. Sejak kau bertemu dengannya di pinggir jalan, berniat memaksanya untuk memberikannya informasi tentang Arahabaki, kau belum bisa menafsirkan dengan pasti siapa Dazai Osamu itu.

Dazai yang kau temui saat itu adalah bocah menyebalkan yang tubuhnya begitu lemah dengan hanya berbekal satu tendangan ringan saja dapat membuatnya terpental jauh. Ia memberontak layaknya dirimu, bocah yang sedang dalam fase remaja awal, dan bertengkar layaknya musuh bebuyutan yang sudah bercengkrama lama.

Seiring waktu kau mulai menyadari bahwa diri anak-anak pada Dazai yang ditemui olehmu bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya. Kau sadar ada yang aneh padanya, pada matanya yang begitu gelap, pada sikapnya yang berubah begitu saja tergantung kondisi dan orang dihadapannya.

Kau melihatnya menembaki musuh yang sudah mati berkali-kali dengan tawa kegilaan, di lain waktu kau beradu main dengannya di _game center_ pinggiran dengan taruhan kecil-kecilan seolah masa remaja baru saja dimulai, kemudian tak lama kau juga menyesal bahwa kalian dipertemukan lagi di dalam satu organisasi. Kau sudah melewati hal itu bersamanya, tapi kau masih tidak dapat memahami dengan pasti dirinya.

Suatu hari kau memulai pembicaraan padanya setelah misi yang entah keberapa diberikan Mori pada kalian, dengan nada setengah tidak peduli dengan konsekuensi, kau bertanya tentang hal paling mendasar.

 _Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Port Mafia?_

Tentu sekilas itu terlihat sangat abstrak. Jika pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan padamu mungkin kau juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kau bisa saja terus bertahan di Sheep meski sudah tahu mereka hanya memanfaatkanmu, kau tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali. Memiliki tempat di mana kau dibutuhkan sudah cukup untuk membuatmu terus hidup. Tapi tidak, kau justru memilih keluar dari sana dan membiarkan orang di sebelahmu ini membantai setengah anggota geng lamamu.

Dazai mengambil beberapa jeda untuk berpikir—saat itu kau sudah mengetahui gesturnya yang begitu minim tampak—kemudian membalasnya dengan santai.

 _[Bosan. Di sini sepertinya cukup menyenangkan. Begitulah.]_

Kau tidak mengerti dengan jawaban tidak jelas begitu, namun kau tidak ingin bertanya lebih-lebih karena Dazai sudah merubah topiknya menjadi hal konyol dan mengajakmu segera kembali ke markas.

Tapi ternyata kau cukup penasaran dengan ucapan itu setelah ia sudah pergi sekarang. Kau tahu betul bahwa kebosanan yang dimiliki otak brilian seperti Dazai tidak lagi dapat ditakar oleh orang normal sepertimu. Kau sadar bahwa mata coklat kemerahan itu tidak pernah merasa cukup dengan kehidupannya di Port Mafia.

Meskipun ia menembak musuh dengan wajah dingin ataupun memiliki bawahan setia yang kemampuannya di atas rata-rata, kau paham bahwa ia tidak begitu tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Semuanya terlihat seperti kewajiban daripada kehidupan pada diri _partner_ mu.

Tidak, hal itu tidak benar sepenuhnya. Kau pikir dirimu adalah orang nomor satu yang paling memahami keanehan seorang Dazai Osamu, tapi nyatanya tidak. Setelah kau mengetahui sosok mafia tingkat terbawah yang belakangan menjadi rekan minum setianya, kau baru menyadari bahwa Dazai tidak sepenuhnya merasa bosan dengan dunia ini.

Mereka cukup akrab, sekali dua kali Dazai kerap menceritakan soal pria tersebut padamu, bahkan kau dapat menemukan tawa tulus keluar dari wajahnya saat membicarakannya. Kau tidak peduli awalnya—bagus jika ia punya orang lain yang bisa ditemani, kau sudah bosan dengan keberadaannya—tapi mau seberapa lama lagi kau membodohi diri sendiri?

Dazai bukanlah orang yang memainkan peran pembantu di pinggir panggung dengan pakaian tak cukup mencolok. Ia berdiri tegak berani di bagian tengah, terus bercokol di sana sebagai pemeran utama yang tidak pernah menghilang dari panggung pikiranmu. Meski ia sedang pergi dan bercengkrama dengan orang jauh, ia tidak pernah bisa dilenyapkan dari hatimu.

Ingin rasanya kau menyalahkan pertemuan kalian—yang mungkin sudah direncanakan Dazai—ini. Andaikan kalian tidak saling bertemu mungkin kau tidak perlu bergabung ke sini, menjadi _partner_ dalam mengerjakan misi bersamanya, dan kemudian memendam _kebencian_ tak beralasan di dalam hatimu.

Kau ingin tahu sihir apa yang dimiliki Oda Sakunosuke untuk membuat mata kelam itu menjadi sedikit lebih hidup dari biasanya. Selama ini kau berharap tawa dan candaan dari Dazai adalah sosoknya yang sebenarnya, tapi tidak, mata yang kau hadapi itu tidak pernah menampakkan cahaya meski hanya sedikit. Semua terlihat imitasi, dibuat-buat, penuh dengan misteri yang tidak ingin dipecahkan oleh siapapun.

Suatu hari kau mengingatkannya, kali ini saat kalian tengah menikmati pesta yang Mori adakan. Diam-diam kalian kabur dari sana, merasa jengah pada keramaian yang menyesakkan, kemudian berbaring di rerumputan memandangi langit malam bersama-sama.

 _Berhenti coba-coba bunuh diri. Kau merepotkanku._

Dazai kembali pada personanya yang menutupi sesuatu. Kau tidak peduli.

 _[Kau takut aku benar-benar mati, ya?]_

Seperti yang orang banyak tahu, kau merutuk kesal pada godaannya seperti itu. Menginginkan Dazai pergi dari hadapanmu memang impian utama, tapi tidak dengan mati. Konsep kematian begitu menyeramkan dalam benakmu. Pergi selamanya, tanpa dapat kembali lagi seperti semula. Untuk orang yang selalu melakukan pekerjaan membunuh memang ini terdengar munafik, tapi kau tidak ingin orang terdekatmu, terutama Dazai, untuk mati.

 _Heh, kalau kau mati justru akan menguntungkanku._

Kau tetaplah dirimu yang tidak bisa berterus terang, jadi kau hanya bisa membalas begitu.

 _[Tapi kau tahu—]_

Ah-

Kau menemukannya kembali. Raut wajah penuh kejenuhan dengan mata yang menatap dunia dengan kebosanan tak tertahankan. Dazai memang menutup rapat apa yang benar-benar dirasakannya padamu tapi ada kalanya ia membiarkan kotak hatinya sedikit terbuka sehingga kau bisa menangkapnya meski hanya sekilas.

Seperti sekarang ini.

 _[Aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri rasa bosan ini.]_

Segudang pertanyaan menusuk pikiranmu secara tiba-tiba. Apa kau, orang yang sudah melewati segala hal dengannya, tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya? Apa kau, yang sudah merutuk dunia kemudian mensyukurinya karena bertemu dengannya, tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang mendapat kejujuran dari dalam hati Dazai?

Kau pernah berpapasan dengan Oda Sakunosuke dan saling melempar pandangan. Pria itu bukanlah orang serumit Dazai atau se-logis Mori, ia hanya pria sederhana dengan prinsip anehnya untuk tidak membunuh siapapun. Dari wajah kaku hingga ekspresi yang nyaris keluar dari sana, kau tidak mengerti dari mana Dazai bisa begitu terselamatkan dengan hanya bersamanya.

Sebuah ide terlontar dari pikiranmu. Jika kau tidak bisa membuatnya membuka hati padamu, kenapa kau tidak menjerumuskannya saja? Toh Dazai sudah menarik ulur benang yang terikat di jari-jarimu, memaksamu agar terus terlibat dengannya, lantas kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Kau hanya perlu terus mengikuti alur main yang ditawarkan olehnya, meneruskan pekerjaan bersamanya, kemudian bersikap seolah itu memang dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Jadi kau mulai meyakini ide tersebut. Kau membiarkan Dazai terus bersikap seperti biasanya tanpa tahu bahwa itu bisa jadi katalis yang berakhir seperti _ **ini**_.

Terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya adalah saat dirinya baru saja selesai berdebat dengan Mori di ruangannya. Hilang sudah sikap dingin dan tak berhati milik Dazai, yang dapat kau temui saat itu adalah sosok pemuda yang kehilangan arah, merasa cemas pada sesuatu yang akan segera hilang jika ia tidak segera pergi dan memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia hampir saja tidak menyadari keberadaanmu jika saja kau tidak menanyakannya duluan.

 _Wajahmu jelek sekali. Ada apa kali ini? Akutagawa buat masalah lagi atau malah kau yang buat blunder be—_

Kau belum selesai bicara tapi Dazai mengabaikanmu dan jalan begitu saja. Langkahnya terasa gusar dan tak teratur. Untunglah setelah beberapa langkah ia berhenti untuk sekedar mengatakan sepatah dua kata menggantung padamu dan pergi begitu saja.

 _[Aku bisa tidak kembali kalau—]_

Kesalahanmu saat itu adalah kau tidak benar-benar ingin menghentikannya dan bertanya ada apa. Meski Dazai sudah bersikap seaneh itu, kau tidak berniat untuk mengejarnya. Kau masih mengikuti alur yang dibuat olehmu sendiri tanpa tahu mungkin, mungkin saja, jika kau menariknya—menahannya—untuk tidak pergi dari sini, mungkin Dazai masih ada di sebelahmu, memainkan topimu kemudian melemparnya entah ke mana hanya untuk membuatmu marah.

Tidak lama kau mendapat kabar bahwa Mimic—organisasi yang belakangan menyerang Port Mafia—sudah dihabisi seorang diri oleh Oda namun sayang orang yang berhasil menyelesaikan kelompok luar negeri itu juga mati bersama dengan mereka. Kau mulai membuat analisis kecil-kecilan dengan informasi yang kau dapatkan itu.

Mungkinkah Dazai pergi karena Oda Sakunosuke mati? Mungkinkah hanya karena seorang _teman_ sepertinya dapat menggerakkan hati Dazai?

Kau mulai mempertanyakan hal sebaliknya. Jika dirinya berada pada posisi Oda, akankah Dazai juga pergi dari sini, pergi dari organisasi yang sudah membuat darahnya menjadi sehitam pakaian mereka, menuju dunia luar dengan predikat pengkhianat dan kejaran dari semua kenalannya?

Dazai bukanlah orang baik, kau tahu itu lebih dari siapapun, tapi kau sendiri sadar bahwa ada kemungkinan prinsip aneh yang dimiliki Oda dapat mengubah pandangan Dazai yang selama ini berpegangan pada dunia anjing makan anjing ini. Tidak membunuh berarti tidak berbuat jahat kemudian sampai pada tujuan akhir, tidak lagi menjadi _bagian_ dari Port Mafia...

Prospek hilangnya setengah bagian dari Soukoku besutan Mori membuatmu merasa hampa. Tidak ada lagi sosok yang mengganggumu, meledekmu, mempercayaimu sungguh-sungguh. Semuanya hilang bersamaan dengan sosok serba hitam itu.

 _Mungkinkah Dazai melepas perban bodohnya dan mengganti mantel kumalnya itu?,_ kau bertanya-tanya saat kau pulang ke apartemenmu dan merasa begitu sepi dengan keadaan di sana. Kaleng bir bekas yang diam-diam disembunyikan di bawah sofamu masih ada di sana seakan memberitahukan bahwa kepergian Dazai hanya sebentar, hanya sementara.

Tapi kau tahu betul kali ini tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Dazai benar-benar pergi tanpa menengok ke belakang, kepadanya, dan berjalan ke arah yang tidak dapat kau tentukan. Menghilangnya Dazai memang memberikan banyak dampak pada organisasi ini. Dari kecewanya Mori hingga putus asanya Akutagawa, kau dapat memahami semua itu.

Karena kau yakin, kaulah korban terparah dari hilangnya pria itu.

Kini kau pergi ke medan pertarungan dengan organisasi lain sendirian, hanya berbekal tangan kosong kau berniat untuk mengetes sesuatu. Jika Dazai benar-benar pergi karena diselamatkan Oda, bisakah ia datang dan menyelamatkanmu—yang semakin tidak mengerti kenapa masih tetap berada di sini—dengan sentuhan _No Longer Human_ miliknya?

Jadi kau melepas sarung tangan hitammu dan merapal mantra untuk menjadikanmu monster paling kuat sedunia dengan taruhan nyawamu sendiri. Kau mengamuk, melemparkan bola-bola energi ke sembarang arah dan membunuh satu persatu musuh di sekitarmu hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Kesadaranmu seharusnya sudah lama hilang, tapi kau memaksakan diri untuk sekedar melihat apakah sosok bodoh itu datang dengan senyum menyebalkannya kemudian melepaskan _Corruption_ padamu.

Ia tidak datang.

Tidak ada seorang pun datang. Hanya mayat-mayat orang lemah yang menemanimu di sini. Kau mengeluarkan tawa ironi dengan menggertakan gigimu kuat-kuat.

 _Jadi kau benar-benar pergi, ya? Pergi tanpa peduli apa aku akan mati karena kekuatan ini atau tidak. Apa aku benar-benar tidak bisa jadi orang yang diselamatkan olehmu?_

 _Apa aku—_

 _(—lebih cocok lenyap saja, bersamaan dengan perginya dirimu?)_

Ucapan dari dalam lubuh hatimu itu membuat Arahabaki yang juga berada di dalam dirimu tertawa kegirangan. Alih tubuh ini terasa lebih mudah jika kau sudah menyerah pada keadaan dan mengakhiri lomba siapa yang lebih berhak memiliki wadah manusia ini.

Sekilas ingatanmu terpantul di matamu. Dari sejak kau dibebaskan oleh Randou dari dunia gelap di dalam tabung, membentuk Sheep, bertemu Dazai, keluar dari Sheep, dan kemudian bergabung dengan Port Mafia. Pemandangan di sekitarnya kini mengingatkannya pada saat ia berbicara berdua saja dengan Mori Ougai.

Kau bertanya padanya tentang apa sebenarnya menjadi pemimpin itu. Mori memberimu jawaban singkat berupa menjadi pemimpin adalah menjadi penguasa teratas dan juga menjadi _budak_ untuk organisasinya sendiri. Menjadi seluruh bagian dari dalam organisasi, demi melindungi kota yang mereka cintai. Kata-kata itu membangkitkan sesuatu di dalam dirimu, melahirkanmu menjadi benar-benar manusia, membuatmu bergabung dan mengorbankan segalanya demi organisasi Port Mafia ini.

 **[** _ **Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Port Mafia?]**_

Suara Dazai mencapai telingamu yang nyaris tertutupi oleh sekat tak tampak. Itu terdengar seperti pertanyaannya dulu padanya dan dikembalikan lagi. Apa hubungannya dirinya yang pergi dengan alasanmu bergabung dengan organisasi ini? Kau tidak mengerti kenapa Dazai menanyai hal tak berhubungan begitu.

 **[** _ **Kenapa kau bergabung dengan Port Mafia?]**_

Lagi-lagi ia bertanya begitu. Kau tidak ingin dengar ucapan seperti itu. Yang kau ingin dengar dari mulutnya adalah pengakuan bahwa ia hanya bercanda dan sekarang ia kembali lagi ke hadapanmu. Ya, kau tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu—

Meski begitu, kau tetap menjawab pertanyaanya.

 _Karena… Ingin melindungi kota ini?_

 _ **[Benar. Kau punya banyak alasan untuk tetap di sana, Chuuya.]**_

 _Tapi kau pergi._

 _ **[Memangnya kalau aku pergi kau akan jadi lemah dan mati? Ke mana Chuuya yang terus mengusirku pergi?]**_

 _Tidak—_

 _ **[Kalau begitu teruslah di sana. Port Mafia membutuhkanmu, aku pun membutuhkanmu. Pembedanya hanyalah aku tidak lagi hidup di sana.]**_

 _Bodoh, kalau kau membutuhkanku jangan pergi dari sini!_

 _ **[Aku harus berubah… Tapi tidak denganmu.]**_

Seketika kau merasa tubuhmu begitu ringan meski tanpa kemampuan _For The Tainted Sorrow_ bahkan dibawa terbang angin pun memungkinkan bagimu. Kau dapat merasakan Arahabaki yang menatapmu dengan kesal dan bersembunyi kembali di dalam bagian terdalam dirimu. Perlahan tapi pasti, kau mulai mengambang hingga kesadaran kembali datang padamu.

Kau membuka mata dan menemukan Corruption tidak lagi menguasai dirimu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang ada di sini selain sekumpulan mayat barusan tapi dari melihat lenganmu yang kehilangan lambang merah menyala Corruption sudah cukup memberimu petunjuk jelas.

Mendadak kau menertawakan dirimu sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kau dengan bodohnya memutuskan untuk mencoba bunuh diri seperti yang dilakukan Dazai? Bukankah kau paling benci harus mengambilnya dari dalam aliran sungai atau menariknya dengan kemampuan gravitasimu saat ia melompat-lompat di bagian paling ujung atap gedung Port Mafia?

Kau benar-benar puas tertawa bahkan kau sampai membiarkan tubuhmu berbaring di sana beberapa saat hanya untuk mengingat kekonyolanmu barusan. Setelah tawamu sudah habis, kau mulai bangkit dan mengambil mantel dan topimu yang terpental jauh.

Jika Dazai memang benar-benar pergi darimu, maka biarkanlah ia. Itu adalah pilihannya sendiri, kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap berada di sini dan terus melakukan hal yang tidak lagi diinginkannya. Dan tentu itu berlaku untuk kebalikannya; kau juga tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh Dazai lagi di sini, kali ini kau sudah disadarkan oleh ingatan sekilas barusan tentang apa yang seharusnya dilakukan olehmu.

Jalan yang kalian lalui akan berbeda dari sekarang, tapi kau tidak lagi merasa cemas karena kepergiannya. Kau masih punya alasan untuk tetap berada di sini; untuk melindungi kota Yokohama dengan menjadikan Port Mafia sebagai pelindungnya. Dazai bisa pergi dan mencari pelindung baru untuk kota ini, tapi kau lebih memilih organisasi gelap ini, organisasi yang sudah mengajarkannya untuk memahami pentingnya hubungan antar anggota, organisasi yang sudah membuatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama Dazai Osamu sebagai _**partner**_ terkuat di sana.

 _Aku memang tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu seperti orang itu_ , kau pergi dari tempat itu, berencana kembali ke markas pusat. Kau memang tidak tahu siapa yang menyelamatkan jiwamu sebelum Arahabaki mendapatkan semuanya, tapi kau ingin berterima kasih pada siapapun yang mempunyai kemampuan menetralkan kemampuan pengguna.

 _Tapi aku pasti akan selalu ada saat kau dalam bahaya, sama seperti yang kau lakukan ini. Anggap ini caraku membalas budimu atas kebodohanku barusan. Apa kau paham,_ _ **Dazai**_ _?  
_

 **END**

* * *

Author's Note: Fic ini dibuat untuk synstropezia, tapi sayang endingnya gak sesuai ya wkwk

abis saya gak kepikir kalo Chuuya bakal kaya Akutagawa. Dia kuat, dia bisa jalan sendiri, gak perlu bergantung 24/7 sama Dazai makanya cuma ending gini yang kepikiran di saya. Semoga gak terlalu ngecewai ya? Idenya keluar bgt tetiba jadi kebelet nyelsain sekarang juga~

Makasih udah baca fic ini!


End file.
